A Colonel and A Captain
by Altean Princess of Destiny
Summary: Okay!  My first FMA fic, ever! Crossover!  FMAPoTC... SLASH!  Pairing revealed inside!  Mustang is at the top of his game.  He's got it all: Attention, Power, and Respect... but what will he do when a certain Captain is thrown into the mix?  R&R, please!


Author's Note:Okay, guys! APoD is back! I just started watching the FMA series and wanted to write a fic for the show! This is my first ever FMA fic, so please don't flame... I'm tyring really hard! I wanted to post up the first bit of my story and if I get at least one or two reviews that are good, then I will continue it:o) So, I'm sorry it's so short for the first part, but it's just the beginning! It is rated T for later chapters of course! And, I am currently looking for someone to beta this! If you want to, just say so in the review and I'll gladly welcome the help!

APoD: sits down at her computer as she gets ready to upload

Mustang: I can't believe you're actually going through with this... smirks

APoD: looks at him What are you talking about? 

Mustang: You don't actually think that you're gonna go very far with this, do you...? looks at me with a 'Loser' look

APoD: Well, it was just a shot... I just hope they like it! smiles at him

Mustang: reads over description and his eyes bug out of his head WHAT??? NO WAY!!!! GET RID OF THAT!!!

APoD: giggles and clicks the 'Upload' button Too late, Roy-boy! laughs

Mustang: anime falls

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or PoTC... which is quite saddening to think about actually... :(

Description: Crossover! FMA/PoTC... SLASH! Pairing revealed inside! Mustang is at the top of his game. He's got attention, power, and respect... but what will he do when a certain Captain is thrown into the mix? R&R, please! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little box of paperclips hit the floor as Roy Mustang turned his chair towards the file cabinet. Swearing under his breath, he bent down to pick up the mess. "Colonel?" a voice at the door spoke as he looked up at the young woman. "What do you want, Hawkeye?" he asked, rather irritated. He'd put off doing his paperwork and was running out of time. He certainly didn't have the patience to listen to her rant and rave. He looked at her as he put the clips back in the box and got back up into his chair. 

"Sir, we have just been informed that a rather strange vessel has sailed into our docks. The man in charge of the vessel is putting up quite a fuss. Shall we handle this or do you wish to see to the matter yourself?" she said to Mustang as he listened rather intently at the words 'man in charge'. He rolled his eyes at her and then picked his hat up off the stand next to his desk. "I think I can take this one. Fighting fire with fire is my specialty... you do remember that, don't you?" he said, smirking as he shot a flirting glance at the young woman. She rolled her eyes back at him as he left her alone.

Mustang walked down the narrow sidewalk to the docks with a slight bounce in his step. He enjoyed this part of his job more than anything else he was given the right to do. As he approached the port, he could see the vessel and hear its rather irrate captain making negotiations,"Now, look 'ere! What do you say to me paying ye whatever ye want, and we forget the name... Savvy?". The amount of conceit in the man's voice made Mustang grin, 'He must think he's something...'. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must inform you that no ship will tie up in my docks without a name and the proper price," the Colonel said as the captain turned on his heel to face him. 

The captain was a few inches shorter than the Colonel and it seemed that bathing wasn't a regular item on his 'To-Do List'. Dark, khol rimmed eyes glared at him in a comfortable state of confusion. He wore his hair in long, thick dreadlocks that were decorated with odds and ends of beadery and metal. He had a red scarf tied around the top of his head that hid much of the top of his hair and setteled on his brow. Trinkets and a single strip of bone were threaded intricately in the pieces of hair that fell on the outside of the scarf. The dark bronze of his tan along with the breeches, boots, and style of shirt the man was wearing caught Mustang's attention. Pirate... 


End file.
